Break Me
by ajax1
Summary: What can you do when the person you love most is also the person that you hate most?


Hey all! To anyone that actually READS my stories, I am sorry for the long delay. I went away for a week and when I came back I was unfortunate enough to find out that some of my work was being plagiarized. Thankfully, I have some wicked kickass mates that informed me of the problem. I then informed the webmasters and they took it down. The worst part of the whole thing is the person that did it was a writer and (now ex) friend that I really admired. I wonder if any of his writing I enjoyed so much was ever actually written by him. Plagiarism ISN'T funny! If you are about to do it to someone, think about how much it meant to him or her! Please, help stop plagiarism! I was debating pulling my work off, and then I wrote this song. I really felt compelled to post it, so I wrote the story to go with it. Here goes: I own the lyrics and the plot. I really do! If anyone plagiarizes this time, I am taking legal action! J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I am not making any money off of this story; it is purely for entertainment. And please don't flame me telling me that 'Harry wouldn't do this' and 'Ginny wouldn't do that', in my story they bloody well will, and if you have a problem with it, STOP READING THE STORY. I only like constructive criticism. If it will help me, tell me, if not, SHOVE IT!  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wallowing in self pity  
Cry your heart out then leave  
Now I'm a shoulder to cry on  
Tomorrow I'm a shoulder to lean  
  
Ginny's hands trembled as she furiously scratched the poem down in her journal. 'That ASSHOLE!' She thought. 'How dare he...how dare he breathe!! That act he put on, pretending to be so sad. It was all just a game. He is a JOKE!'  
  
I'm leaned on to the point of collapse  
Now I just don't care at all  
I'll let you go, you'll come back  
Because I'm always breaking your fall  
  
'He pretends to need me- he pretends to like me. And then he uses me. But I just can't let go of him, he means so much to me.' She sighed. 'It's pointless pretending. But he will come back, because I always listen to him, I always pay attention to him. And that is what he needs. Him and his big head, that's what I don't need but I want desperately.'  
  
You say I'm the one you need  
That's until you need someone else  
I'll forget to idolize you  
While you plagiarize my thoughts  
  
'The day I wrote him that poem, telling him how much I adored and loved him. He said he loved it, he said he needed me. And I believed him. I am such a fool, such an idiot. It almost made me forget who he is and how wonderful he was when I overheard him reading it to Cho.'  
  
Wallowing in self pity  
Cry your heart out then leave  
Now I'm a shoulder to cry on  
Tomorrow I'm a shoulder to lean  
  
'Sure, he said he was sorry, but did he even mean it? He cried, he said he was sorry when I confronted him, but did he mean it? There's just so much more he has done to me, things I pretend to not know. I want him to know, want him to be sorry, but will he be? What does he mean that he tells me?'  
  
And the only way you love me  
Is the way you love to demean  
And I'll never be good enough  
Until I'm someone unlike me  
  
'And he tries to shape me, make me who he wants me to be. And I am always 'so dumb' or I wear the wrong thing, it's like no matter how hard I try I will never be good enough for him. Not like Cho, or Ron, or Hermione.  
  
It's always lurking and hiding  
Beneath every thought  
You're too afraid to say it  
Well, I'm fucking not!  
  
'I'm just so sick of it. He thinks I am a moron, that I am so dumb. And I pretend I am dumb. I pretend that I don't understand, or know what is going on. No more! I will not let him treat me like... like...SHIT! I will go and confront him RIGHT now!'  
  
Wallowing in self pity  
Cry your heard out then leave  
Now I'm a shoulder to cry on  
Tomorrow I'll be a shoulder to lean  
  
As Ginny shut her book she noticed the door was opening. There was Harry, he was crying. She sighed. "What is it, Harry?"  
"I-I had another dream"  
"It's ok," she said hugging him. "Just come in and tell me everything about it."   
So he did.  
  
Ginny sighed as she looked down at Harry's sleeping form. Then she opened her journal and wrote:  
  
Now I'm a shoulder to cry on  
Tomorrow I will leave  
  
'Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I will leave'  



End file.
